Update:Upcoming RuneScape updates
Update: I've changed this list very slightly to clarify some of the items on the plan. Also please bear in mind when this list was written it was just a rough plan to give you an idea of the sorts of things that we were thinking of. As it happens we inserted lots of other cool stuff into the schedule that isn't even on this list, which pushed some things back but certainly didn't deprive you of updates! However pretty much everything here is still planned. There is just so many possible things we can do (this list being just a small fraction), and it's hard to decide what to do first! In particular we decided to develop several key map areas that aren't even listed, before the ones here, and did considerably more detailed and complex quests than originally planned. Development plan as of 31-Mar-04 Now that we have finished our big game engine update we can finally get back to producing regular updates to the game. I'm sure you're all wondering whats coming next now the update is finally out, so read on for a summary of some of the things we have planned. The new game engine allows for us to do a much greater variety of updates. We will be able to produce many exciting new features which we simply couldn't do previously. We have also expanded our development team over the last few months so expect the updates to start coming thick and fast. These are just some of the many of the currently planned features. New areas: # A viking style area, including a new quest and town. # A large 'frozen lands' area including penguins, mammoths, polar bears and more. # A pyramid quest in the desert full of traps, treasure and mummys . # A barrows of the undead area to explore and find new equipment. # Some good training areas designed for rangers. New quests: # There will of course be lots of new quests. We will be adding these on a regular basis again, including Part 4 of the ongoing plague city storyline. New items: # Enchantable rings. # More rare weapons and armour - including weapons with impressive special moves. # Armoured boots. # More clothing to help give your characters a unique look. # Special prayer book items which can be wielded in the shield spot for prayer bonuses. New features & skills # Treasure hunt mini-game with a variety of rewards, including some new rare items. # Summoning spells - summon skeletons, demons, etc...! # A quest journal for you to read and recap what point you are up to in each quest. No more coming back to a quest after a break, and wondering what you are supposed to do next. # More random events, to give more variety, and lots of chances to win unexpected rewards. # More pets and followers with different properties and abilities. # Special organised game events on holidays. # Many new monsters such as Orcs, Lizardmen and more. # In game versions of our boardgames such as chess and draughts. And are also planning on adding even bigger features, that really take advantage of our new engines abilities, such as: Player owned houses - Each player will be able to have their own unique house. Use the new carpentry skill to make new/rare things for your house. Using the farming skill to grow herbs and plants in the grounds of your house. Build your own private party areas and shop areas, and more! Clan support, to allow you to optionally form your own clans with your friends. Mutiplayer castle arena for massive team based wars! Randomly generated scenarios, where a new adventure is generated for you and your friends each time you go on it. Form an adventuring party and go on your own personal quest. So there's lots to look forward to! We think the next year will be very exciting.